Conventionally, a tractor used in farmland is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1). In a front part of the tractor, a bonnet is provided, and an engine is housed in the bonnet. In a front surface of the bonnet, a headlight device is arranged.
The tractor has a characteristic that the bonnet is long and slender and a front surface area of the bonnet is small. In the tractor, a large front grill is provided in a front surface of the bonnet so as to take air in an inside of the bonnet. Accordingly, the headlight device of the tractor must be made small and cannot make a strong impression on a third person even when the headlight device is turned on. As a result, there is a problem that visibility by the third person is low. Accordingly, an art which can make a strong impression on a third person so as to improve visibility is desired.